Dreaming about you in a pool of your own blood
by ToxicCherry420
Summary: Its about a girl who kills her abusive drugaddict father and meets the famous mike myers, This is based on the new 2007 Halloween directed by the 1 nd only Rob Zombie.Strong Language
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make this a short/qucik story, I was bored for some odd reason after watching the new 2007 Mike Myers (HALLOWEEN) movie I decided to write a story please, It involves some child abuse R&R...**

Her name is Emily, she is 8 years old and is living with her abusive and drug-addict father.

Her mother died when she was 3, she fell down the stairs because her father beat her and threw her down there.

Emily was hiding under her bed holding her stuffed bear Matty that her mom gave to her.

"EMILY!" the man yelled _OH GOD _the girl thought, shes been hiding in the closet for almost 3 hours,

She has not eaten in over 3-days and she lies about the bruises and cuts on her body when people asks.

"EMILY, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE" yelled the man. He then busted through the door,

Emily could see his black steel boots, she tried hard not breathe. Her dad Bryan hated her, he would tell her all the time how much of a discrace and fuck up she is.

"Are you in the closet" Bryan the went over to her closet door and pulled it open

"Ok, if your not there then you must be under here" he then got on his hands and knees and pulled her out with her long brown hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH" yelled Bryan

"Im sorry, daddy, dont hit me, I wont do it again" yelled Emily.

Bryan was kicking and hitting her. He punched her in the face with made her nose all bloody.

"I wont spill the milk again" cried the girl spitting up blood

Bryan then picked her up and through her against the wall bringing thr curtain down with her.

"YOU BETTER FUCKING NOT YOU STUPID BITCH, NOW GO TO BED" Bryan yelled then opened the door and slammed it shut.

Emily pulled herself up onto her bed, her mouth and nose were bloody, she touched the back of her head and it was all bloody, once again Bryan busted her open.

"I cant take this, this is it, im going fucking kill him" said Emily with tears filling her blue eyes.

"Tonight s the the night, I will take his life" Emily layed in bed debating how she was gonna do it.

_STAB HIM _she thought, she was still hugging Matty and cried until it was time, time to kill Bryan.

Around 12:30am Bryan finally went to sleep, Emily quietly crept out of her room and walked down the hallways, she walked into the kitchen and opened the draw and pulled out a black handled steak knife.

She grabbed the knife and walked back down the hallway into Bryans room. She seen him passed out in bed with a needle in his arm. She creeped up to his bedside and held the knife over her head with both hands

"I FUCKING HATE YOU" she whispered loud enough to see Bryans eyes open

"You stupid little bitch" said Bryan before he got up Emily brought the knife down and hit him in the chest. Bryan let out a scream of pain.

"Thats for killing my mom" she then brought the knife down again

"Thats for always beating me" She then brought the knife down again

"This is cause I fucking HATE you" she then looked into his eyes took the knife and slit his throat.

He fell off the bed in a pool of blood.

She walked away covered in blood, "What to do, what to do" she asked herself, _GO DOWN STAIRS _She thought, she then went into her room grabbed Matty and went into the living room sat down and watched TV.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minitues later there was a knock at the door

"Hello, its the police, anyone home" yelled the man outside.

"We herd some screams" said another man.

He turned the handle and the door opened.

"Hello, its the police" said another man.

The 4 police men walked upstairs where they kept hearing sounds, they walked down the hallway wear the voice is coming from.

"I fucking hate you, I fucking hate you" yelled a childs voice.

The 4 walked into a horror. Emily was still stabbing her dead father screaming

The cop went over to her and pulled her away, while the other cop called in for back up.

In a matter of minitues cops, News reporters ambulances and firetrucks were outside the house and Emily was in the back of a cop car.

"Hi Emily, my name is Alice" said the police woman, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was a lot taller the Emily.

"can you tell me what happened?"

"He beat me" said Emily

"How many times a day?" the police woman asked.

"Alot, see" Emily pulled up her long blood-stained sleeve revealing brusises and cuts,

"and on my face" the police woman shined a flashlight and seen Emilys mouth and nose all bloody.

"Oh shit," said the police woman, "Here come with me to the ambulance" She opened the door and let Emily out, she took her over to the ambulance.

"Hi" said the ambulance woman, she looked exactly like Alice but with short hair.  
"Hi" said Emily nervous.

"Where gonna get you cleaned up" said the woman.

The woman stiched up Emilys face.

"Can you roll up your sleeves for me?" asked the lady.

Emily rolled up her blood-stained sleeves which revealed all sorts of little cuts and big brusises

The woman then turned Emily arm over revealing her scared and cut-up wrist.

"How did you get these darling?" asked the woman.

"I wanna be with my mommy" said Emily

the lady looked at her in shock afraid to ask

"I Wanna die" said Emily is a scary look.

The lady was shocked,

"Emily, Emily" said Alice "Were gonna have to take you to the hospital ok?"

"Thank you" said Emily to the Ambulance lady and walked over towards Alice, Alice opened the back door of the police car and Emily got in the back and Alice closed the door.

They were driving on the highway, Emily was silent looking out the window.

"Where am I going?" asked Emily still looking out the window.

"Your going to a hospital" said Alice

"What one?" Emily asked

Alice hesitated debating if she should tell her or not "Smith's Grove Sanitarium"

"The psychward?" asked Emily

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Alice

"My uncle was sent there for suicide attempt...He succeded" said Emily.

Alice didnt know what to say "Its up this road"

They took a left and there were surrounded by trees and moonlight. They reached the Psychward, They had a very tall fence and a sign that said Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Alice parked the car and opened the door, She then got out and took her hand and went to the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

When Emily and Alice reach the front door, Alice knocked and a few seconds later a tall man with long brown hair in all blue answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Alice Mendoza and im with the police department"

"Hi, I'm Ismael Cruz im the security guard, How can I help you" he said looking down at Emily who was looking at the ground.

"Well, this is Emily Martin, she 8 years old and theres been a incident"

"Oh, come in" said Ismael. moving out of the way, he then shut the door

"None is here except me, The nurses and staff usually get in by 9" said Ismael.

"Emily, why don't you go over there so I can talk to Mr. Cruz"

Emily walked over towards a chair, she sat down and saw a tv and a bunch of tables

This room reminded her when she use to visit her uncle Charlie, Her mom use to bring her down to visit him. She could see Alice and Ismael talking and she guessed that Alice told him what she did because he looked at her nodding his head.

The 2 started waking over towards Emily

"Emily, Mr.Cruz will show you to your room, now I will talk to you tomorrow and we might have to set-up a court date, ok?" said Alice.

"Ok" said Emily

"Hi Emily, you can call me Ismael, Ill show you to your room, but first you should take a shower to get all the blood off" said Ismael looking at Emily.

"Ok" said Emily

"Bye Alice" said Emily waving

"Bye Emily" said Alice giving her a hug, the two then watched Alice walk out the door.

"Lets go this way" said Ismael

They were walking down a white hallway with other rooms with bars on the little windows, they then took a left and there was 2 doors, one said Girls the others said boys

"Ill be back in a few minitues, I have to get you some pajamas, ok?" said Ismael taking a set of keys and opened the door and turned on the light.

"Here is some towels, soap, shampoo, conditioner and a brush" said Ismael

"Thanks" said Emily going in the bathroom. She walked in and the floor was tiled green and the walls were painted pink, She went into one of the stalls which had a toilet, toilet paper and a shower. She turned the shower on hott and took of her clothes. She walked in and started scrubbing the blood off her body. She saw the blood fall down into the drain.

_YOU DID IT, HE WILL NEVER HURT YOU AGAIN_ she thought.

After she took a shower she got out and herd a knock on the door

"Em, I got some pajamas for you" said Ismael

Emily walked over and opened the door, Ismael turned his head looking the other way handing her the pajamas. "Theres also a trash bag for your old clothes" said Ismael

She then walked back to the stall and put on the baggy blue hospital pants and a plain white shirt and green hospital socks.

She came out handing him the trash bag.

"Thank you" said Emily

"No problem" said Ismael

They then started walking back down the hallway where the doors were.

"Alice told me what happened, are you ok?" asked Ismael

Emily looked at him "Yeah, kinda"

"How long you been working here?" asked Emily

"Well, for a long time now" said Ismael with a laugh.

"Did you know Charlie Ciccone?" asked Emily

"Yeah, he was a nice guy" said Ismael "How did you know him?"

"Thats my uncle, he killed himself here" said Emily.

Ismael looked at her shocked "I know, He was a good man." said Ismael

"Ok heres your room" Ismael then opened the door with a key and turned on the light. There was a bed, a desk a closet and gray walls.

"Thank you" said Emily

"just wondering, are there any kids my age here?" asked Emily sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, a new boy named Michael Myers, hes 9 he got here yesterday, If you don't meet tomorrow ill introduce you tomorrow night ok?" said Ismael

"Yes, thank you" said Emily.

"Why don't you go to sleep, you had a long night" said Ismael opening the door and closing it

"Goodnight" said Emily

"Goodnight" said Ismael

Emily got underneath the covers and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Emily, its time to get up" said a lady's voice. Emily opened her eyes and sat up. The woman then un-locked the door and walked in.

"Hi Emily, im Kristal. I will be your nurse." said the young woman, Kristal had long red hair tied back into a bun, she had a white little hat and a white lab coat with black shoes. She had a armful of clothes.

"Hi" said Emily rolling out of bed.

"Are you hungry?" asked Kristal

"I think...Yeah a little" said Emily

"Ok, well after you get dressed wanna go to the cafe?" asked Kristal handing her hand out.

"Yes please" said Emily. She got up and grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste and brush, and took Kristal's hand and walked out the door.

They were walking down the white hallway, there were a lot more people then there was last nigh.

They were standing in front of the bathroom.

"Ill be out here ok? Do you need any help?" asked Kristal.

"No thank you" said Emily going in the bathroom.

The bathroom was a lot more crowed then last night. There 5 girls in the mirror looking at themselves and brushing there hair. They were all around the ages of 15-16 One had long blonde hair, another one had green and purple hair, another one had short and spikey black hair, another one had brown hair with red streaks and the last one red hair.

The girl with green and purple hair turned her head and noticed Emily.

"Hi" said the girl, she had bright green eyes. The others girl turned there heads to see Emily

"Hi" said Emily shy. The others girls said hi except for the blonde hair girl

"Whos that little dirt ball?" asked the blonde haired girl

"Shut the fuck up Ariel" said the girl with the short spikey hair.

"What your name?" asked the brown haired girl

"Emily" she said looking at the ground "Im 8"

"Wow, so young" said the purple and green haired girl.

"Im Jenna" said the girl with the purple and green hair, "Im 14"

"Im Jesse" said the girl with the short brown hair. "Im 16"

"Im Britney" said the girl with the red hair "Im 15"

"Im Andrea" said the girl with the red streaks "Im 17"

The blonde hair girl kept looking at Emily with a nasty stare.

"This stupid bitch is Ariel" said Jenna.

"Shut the fuck up" said Ariel.

Emily went into one of the stalls and started to undress, she had green hospital pants and a baggy white shirt with blue socks. She walked out of the stalls in front of a mirror and started to brush her teeth.

"Is it your first day or first week?" asked Jenna.

Emily spit and started to rinse her mouth with water.

"First day" said Emily cleaning off her toothbrush and started to brush her hair.

"Why are you here?" asked Jesse

"I know why, because noone in foster care wanted her so they had to place her hair cause shes a fuck up" said Ariel.

Jesse and the other girls got into Aerials face

"DONT FUCK WITH HER BITCH" said Jenna

"SHES A LITTLE FUCKING GIRL" said Jesse

"JUST CAUSE YOUR A FAILED ABORTION DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN PICK ON A KID WHO AINT YOU DUMB FUCKING SKANK" said Britney.

Aeriel didnt say.

"Murder" said Emily looking down.

"What?" asked Jenna.

"I killed my dad" said Emily looking at the ground.

"Why?" asked Andrea.

"He beat me" said Emily

"Great you and the Michael kid will become the best of fucking friends" said Aeriel.

"I gott go" Emily grabbed her stuff and walked out of the door.

Emily seen Kristal outside, she took her hand and started to walk through the green doors in the cafe.

There were a lot of people sitting down and eating, they were a lot older then her.

"Why dont you go find a table and I will bring you your food" said Kristal.

"Ok" said Emily turning around. Emily walked over to the farthest table. By the time she got her food a lot of people were gone. After she was done eating Kristal went and got her so Emily could meet Alice.

They were walking through the hallway and they walked through the doors called Meeting.

When she walked through in the corner she seen a boy her age with long blonde hair talking to a man.

Emily was staring at the boy, he then turned his head and they locked eyes. Emily smiled then stared at the ground. The boy was still following her with his eyes.

At the end of the room Emile saw Alice waving. Alice then got up and gave Emily a hugged.

They talked about the court day but Emily kept looking at the boy and the boy was looking at her.

The old man noticed and was looking too. He was running his mouth but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Emily, you have court on Monday ok, 7 days away, so we are going to get a lawyer and stuff. Now you wont see me until Monday, will you be ok?" asked Alice

"Yes...Im gong to miss you" said Emily.

"Im going to miss you two" said Alice.

As Alice was still talking about court Emily saw the old man get up and go talk to the nurse then they were looking at her.

"Ok Em, I gotta go" said Alice getting up. "Now you be good, ok"

"Ok" said Emily getting up to give her a hug "Thanks for saving me"

Alice looked down at her with a smile. "Ill see you Monday"

"Ok Bye" Emily said then watched Alice leave.

"Emily, some one wants to meet you, wanna come with me?" asked Kristal.

"Ok" sad Emily. She followed her to where the little boy was locking eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

**As you know I only own, Kristal, Emily and Alice and some others. This is going to be a LONG chapter this do you think I rushed the whole...I dont wanna spoil it, well tell me if you think I rushed it or not...thanks**

"Emily, this is Dr. Loomis and Michael" said Kristal.

Emily and Michael looked at each other.

"Hi" said Emily smiling at Michael.

"Hi Emily, would you like to sit down and get to know Michale better?" asked Dr. Loomis

"Ok" said Emily sitting down across from Michael. Michael was a little bit taller then her, he was wearing a Motley Crew shirt with the same color hospital pants that Emily had on.

"So Emily, how old are you?" asked Dr. Lomis.

"Im 8, my birthday is next Sunday so Ill be 9" said Emily with a smile.

"Im I just turned 10 last week" said Michael smiling.

"So Emily, do you wanna tell us why your here?" asked Dr. Loomis

Emily got a little nervous, she liked Michael and she didn't wanna scare him away or think shes crazy

_HES JUST LIKE YOU_ she thought.

"I killed my dad" said Emily looking down with a evil smile.

"Oh, I see" said Dr. Lomis, "Michael, do you wanna tell your story?" Michael then turned his head and grabbed a handmade mask. It had eyes and nose cut outs and it was painted black and red.

"I killed my family...and my sisters and mothers boyfriend" said Michael.

Emily was shocked, She thought she was the only one here who killed there own blood relatives.

"Why?" asked Emily looking into His eyes smiling.

"They tormented me" said Michael getting tensed up.

Dr. Loomis was looking at Emily and Michael. He was noticing the connection between the two.

"How about you?" asked Michael looking at her through the mask.

"He beat me and killed my mom" said Emily. "With What?" asked Emily whispering.

"A Bat, and a Knife" said Michael.

"A Knife" said Emily "I cut his fucking throat" said Emily with a evil grin.

Michael then lifted up his mask and give back the same evil grin then putting it back on.

"I beat my sisters boyfriend with a bat, I cut my moms boyfriend throat and stabbed my sister" said Michel. Emily thought for a second... "What about your mom?"

"She killed herself yesterday" said Michael. He then took off his mask.

"Can I see your mask?" asked Emily. Michael then pasts her the mask. Emily took it and held it to her face. She could feel Michaels sweat. She liked Michael, She liked how he was pretty much like her and she liked his hair.

"I really like your mask" said Emil giving the mask back to Michael. "Can you make me one?"

"Yeah sure" said Michael smiling

"Wow Michael, I haven't herd you talk so much in a week" laughed Dr. Loomis

Emily and Michael were talking for along time getting to know each other better like whats there favorite color, and favorite animal.

"You have really pretty hair" said Emily. "Can I braid it?"

"Thank you and yeah sure" said Michael with a smile.

"Cool" said Emily with a smile. She the stood up and got behind him "Dr, you got a rubber bands?"

Dr. Loomis was still shocked that Michael and Emily were getting along great. "Yes I do" he then reached into his pocket and took out 6 small rubber bands.

"Thanks, these are perfect, Mikey you got a brush?" asked Emily rubbing her hands through his hair.

"Yeah" Michael then took the same size brush that Emily's has out of his pockets.

Emily didn't even have pockets in hers.

"Ok, im going to give you 6 big braids is that ok?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, sure" said Michael looking up to smile at Emily.

As Emily was starting on her first braid she seen Aerial walking with 2 nurses.

Aerial looked at her and made a L sign with her fingers on her forehead.

Emily stared at her with anger.

"I fucking HATE that stupid cunt" said Emily braiding Michaels hair faster.

"Strong words" said Dr. Loomis

"Sorry" said Emily working on Michaels second braid.

"Its ok, why don't you like her?" asked Dr. Lomis.

"Because shes mean" said Emily.

"Did she hurt you?" Michael asked turning his head holding Emily's arm looking into her eyes concerned. Emily didn't want him to let go.

"No, let that bitch touch me, Ill cut her fucking tounge out and shove it down her throat" said Emily with a evil grin. Dr. Loomis was now a little concerned. But he knew it was just a reaction.

"Cool, could I help?" laughed Michael. Emily and Michael were both giggling

"Emily, its time to go." said Kristal walking over towards The 3.

"Aww, but im not done with his hair yet" said Emily in a sad tone.  
"Well im sure you can see Michael tomorrow if its ok with Dr. Loomis" said Kristal hunching down.

"Is it ok if I see Michael tomorrow Dr. Loomis? Please?" said Emily looking into his eyes.

"Yes please" said Michael

Dr. Loomis laughed "Of course you can"

"YAY" said Michael and Emily.

"Can I finish this last braid" asked Emily.

"Yes you can" said Kristal.

Emily was now on her third braid. After she finished she then put the other remaining strands of hair into a ponytail.

Kristal then took Emily's hand. "Bye Dr. Loomis, Bye Mikey see you tomorrow" said Emily waving.

"Bye" said Dr. Loomis

"Bye Em" said Micheal.

Emily and Michael waved good bye and Emily walked out the door.

**MICHAELS POV**

Michael watched Emily walk out the door, He then turned back around to look at Dr. Loomis

"Wow" said Michael with a smile.

"What is it?" asked Dr. Loomis

"That girl...Emily shes...shes great" said Michael still smiling.

"Do you like her?" asked Dr. Loomis

Michael paused for a second not knowing what to say, He just went his instincts. "I love her"

Dr. Loomis was shocked "Are you sure you love her, you just met her"

"Yeah" Michael then jumped up out of his chair. "She perfect, shes smart, shes beautiful, she has the same ideas and feelings I do" Dr. Loomis then interrupted Michael "What feelings and Ideas?"

Michael then grabbed his mask and covered his face " A killer"...

**BACK TO EMILY**

As Emily was walking down the hall with Kristal she seen Jena.

"Hey Em" said Jenna waving

"Hey Jenna" said Emily waving back.

"Your making friends quick" said Kristal with a smile.

"Are there any arts and craft rooms here?" asked Emily.

"Yes, would you like to go today?" asked Kristal.

"Yes please, I wanna make something for Michael" said Emily with a big smile.

"Oh Micheal...what are you going to make him?" asked Kristal smiling.

"A mask" said Emily.

"Do you like Michael?" asked Kristal opening a door going down a hallway.

"Yeah, he really nice and we think alike." said Emily smiling.

"Oh, well tomorrow you can give him the mask" said Kristal.  
They reached the end of the hallway and walked in a room. There were a bunch of older people in there.

"Hi Linda" said Kristal.

"Hi Kris" said Linda. She had long golden blonde hair. She was tall and wearing the same thing as Kristal. Linda's green eyes was staring at Emily.

"Hi, whats your name?" asked Linda.

"Emily" she said staring back at her.

"Would you like to color or draw or paint" asked Linda.

"I wanna make a mask" said Emily.

"Ok go sit anywhere you like and I will give you the materials" said Linda.

Emily went to the back of the room near the windows They had bars over them. Linda went to her and gave her and gave her a paper plate, scissors, markers and string. Emily started to make the mask then colored it in purple and green. After the art class it was dinner time. Emily couldn't find Michael so she sat in the back and ate. A little later on she took a shower then went into her room. It had to be late cause it was so quiet. Emily herd whistling and she knew who it was.

"I just talked to Mikey, He said he met you today. I guess you guys are getting along great." said the mans voice

"Hi Ismael" Emily then sat up and excitedly went to the door.

"He is really nice and sweet and he has cool hair and hes...hes gorgeous" laughed Emily.

Ismael started to laughed "You know he said the same things about you"

Emily was shocked"Really?"

"Yeah, I think you two are met for each other" said Ismael cleaning the floors.

"How you figure?" asked Emily.

"You two are the same age, the Doctors are all saying that you are the reason why he talks, you know stuff like that...and you also ask the same questions" laughed Ismael.

"I wish I could see him just to give him a hug goodnight" said Emily is a sad tone.

Ismael then went to her door. "How bad you wanna see him?"

"very very badly" said Emily is a puppy dog face.

"Ok, just promise you wont be loud" said Ismael getting out the keys to open the door.

"Promise" said Emily.

Ismael opened the door and Emily got out. They were walking down the hallway.

"What am I suppose to say?...What do I tell him?...I cant do this" said Emily nervous.

"Just be yourself" said Ismael laughing. "Ok, his room is at the end of the hall"

Emily was looking into the door, he seen him laying down looking up.

"Mikey...Mikey" whispered Emily.

Michael sat up. He was looking at Emily with a smile.

"Emily" said Michael looking at her through the bared window.

"Hey Mikey" said Emily. "I wanted to see you before I went to sleep"

Michael stared at her with a smile.

"I was just thinking of you" said Michael.

"Ok, I will be back Ill leave you two alone" said Ismael.

"Can she come in?" asked Michael looking at him.

"Aww Mikey, I cant just in case something happens, What if you two get hurt" said Ismael not knowing what to say.

"We wont do anything...I promise" said Emily.

"Im risking my job just letting you two see each other, but what the hell" said Ismael taking the keys and opening the door. Emily walked in and Ismael closed the door.

"Ok you two, I will be back in 10 minitues. Play nice ok?" said Ismael

"Promise" said Emily and Michael.

After Ismael walked away, Emily went over to Michaels bad and sat down. Michael sat down next to her.

"I made you something today, its in my room I will give it to you tomorrow." said Emily looking into Michaels eyes.

"Really? what is it?" asked Michael smiling.

"Its a surprise" laughed Emily.

Emily and Michael were looking at each other and smiling. _TELL HIM_ she thought.

"Hey Mikey, can I tell you something?" asked Emily nervously.

"Yeah, anything" said Michael smiling.

Emily was hesitated, she wanted to tell him but she didn't know how to.

"I...I really think you nice" said Emily, she wanted to tell him but she couldn't

"I think your really nice to" said Mike putting his hand on top of hers.

Emily flipped her hand over so they were holding hands.

Michael was looking down at there hands smiling.

"Mikey, I need to tell you something and I don't know how to put it" said Emily.

"Tell me, I wont laugh or anything" said Michael smiling.

Emily sat there looking into his eyes she then moved in and kissed his lips. She pulled away not knowing what to do. Michael was looking at her smiling, she smiled back.

"Wow, I never been kissed before" said Michael blushing.

"Me either" said Emily.

"I really like you" said Michael smiling.

"I really like you too, and you have the same feelings and thoughts as me" Emily then got up "You killed a blood relative and so have I" Emily then back up against the wall "You are just like me" she whispered. Michael then got up and stood in front of Emily who was looking down.

"We are alike, Emily. Do you think we were sent here by destiny?" asked Michael.

"I dunno, but im glad I met you" said Emily hugging Michael.

"Im glad I met you too...Emily, will you be my...my girlfriend" asked Michael whispering into her ear hugging her.

Emily was so happy, "I would love to" she said still hugging him.

"Em, Mike" said Ismael. He looked through the door window and saw the two hugging. "Hey guys, its late Em, you gotta go back"

"ok" said Emily still hugging Mike.

"So I will see you tomorrow" said Mike with a smile.

"Yup, are you going to breakfast?" asked Emily.

"I can see if they will let me in the cafe ok?" said Mike kissing her forehead.

"Ok, goodnight" said Emily

"Night" said Mike leaning in and kissing her.

"Owww, I see two people kissing" said Ismael laughing. He then opened the door. Michael and Emily gave there last hug good bye and Emily and Ismael left the room. They were walking down the hallway with Ismael noticed Emily with a big smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Ismael.

"Wanna know something? but you cant tell the staff of anything" said Emily. They were right in front of her door.

"I promise" said Ismael.

"Me and Mikey are together, he asked me to be his girlfriend" said Emily excitedly.

"Oh really, thats cool" said Ismael.

Ismael opened Emily's door and she went in.

"I cant wait to see him tomorrow, im going to give him the mask I made him" said Emily.  
Ismael laughed. "Ok, you do that...Goodnight"

"Goodnight" said Emily.

She thought of her mom and talked to her as if she was there. She told her how she killed Bryan and about her new boyfriend Michael. She then said her goodnight and fell asleep thinking of Michael...


	6. Chapter 6

"Emily, its time to get up" said Kristal.

Emily sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I seen Michel in the hallway with Dr. Loomis" Emily stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at her with a smile."He wanted me to give you this" Kristal hands her a pair of blue hospital pants and a folded shirt, Emily unfolded the black shirt. It had the cover of the AC/DC Back In Black picture on it. Emily was so happy, she told Michael that AC/DC was her favorite band and couldn't believe he gave her his shirt. "He also wants to join you for Breakfast in 20 minits. Instead of going to the Cafe you will be going to the same place where you and Alice met. said Kristal.

Emily got out of bed went into the bathroom, she was alone. She took a shower and brushed her hair and teeth. She got dressed and went into the room where she saw Dr. Lomis and Michael.

She wanted to run into his arms and give him a hug.

She got to the table and said her Hellos.

"Like that shirt?" asked Michael with a smile.

"I love it thank you so much" said Emily smiling.

"Its yours" said Mikey

Emily looked at him in shocked "Thank you" "Mikey, I made this for you" Emily then gave him the purple and green mask. Michael took the masked and had a wide smile.

"THANK YOU" Said Michael excitedly.

"You like it?" asked Emily

"Yes, I Love it" said Michael. He then wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. Dr. Lomis got up half way not knowing what was going to happen, he then saw Emily hug him back and sat back down.

Michael, Emily and Dr. Lomis sat and waited for breakfast. A few nurses came in and gave them there plates and left. Emily and Michael were both digging in there food.

"This is disgusting" said Emily poking at her food with a fork.

"Yeah, it looks like puke when you mush it up like that" said Mike laughing.

After they were pretty much forced to eat the nurses took there plates away and Dr. Loomis was asking both of them questions.

Michael and Emily kept looking at each other smiling.

"Whats so funny?" asked Dr. Loomis

"Nothing" said the two smiling.

"AC/DC, is that rock band?" asked Dr. Lomis

"Emily looked at him with a stupid look. "There metal"

"Oh" said Dr. Loomis

Michael and Emily laughed. Dr. Loomis continued to ask boring questions.

A nurse came in and whispered something into Dr.Loomiss ear.

"Can you two excuse me, I have to take a phone call" said Dr. Loomis getting up. "Nurse, can you watch them?" The nurse looked at him funny and started to think of a easy way of saying no.

"I have another patient, they will be fine" said the nurse. She kept giving Emily dirty looks

"Are you sure?" asked Dr. Loomis looking at the two.

"Yeah, there kids, what can happen?" said the nurse.

"Hey I had a dream last night, before I went to bed I talked to my mom and I told her about you and how I killed my dad. In my dream she was talking too me, she said something about you. She said she likes you and me and you are perfect" giggled Emily.

"Thats cool" giggled Michael

Just then Ariel walked by with her nurse staring at Michael and Emily.

"Of course the 2 fucking maniacs would fall in love" laughed Ariel

"Aerial stop that" said the nurse

"FUCK YOU CUNT" yelled Emily. She was shocked she didn't know she had it in her.

"what did you say you fucking freak" said Aerial walking towards her. The nurse tried to pull her back but Ariel took a swing and punch Emily in the face, Emily stepped back with her nose bloody, the nurse was trying to pull Ariel back, Just then Emily's eyes filled with rage jumped on top of Aerial and started to punch her in the face so bad that she was all bloody.

"Help help" yelled the nurse trying to pull Emily off her.

"Punch her, kick her KILL HER" yelled Michael.

Just then Dr. Lomis and a nurse came running in to seeing Emily asking Ariels head and bringing it up and down slamming into the floor. Just then emily felt a pinch in her neck and everything started t get blurry the last thing she saw was michael blowing her a kiss and then she passed out.

Emily started to wake up in a white padded room wearing a white straight jacket.

She stood wondering where she is she walked over to the door where there was a little opening and looked out and saw that there was noone in the hallways excepted for Ishmel.

"Ishmel, ISHMEL" Emily yelled Ishmel turned his head and walked over to the door

"Hey Em, you were knocked out for awhile" said Ismel with a laugh.

"I need to see Michael" she said

"Ok, let me get you out of there" said Ismel.

The door then opened and Ishmel came in helping Emily get out of the jacket, he then walked her towards Michael's room.

Emily knocked then went in, She seen Michael looking out the window he then turned his head and saw her and smiled.

"YOUR BACK" said Michael excitedly he then got up and went to give Emily a hug.

"Em, you broke that girls nose" said Michael

"What happened?, Em you got into a fight already? I was wondering why you were in there"

"Well the girl made fun of me and Michael and I told her to fuck off she swing at me and I just started to swing back but I won though until I fell asleep" laughed Emily

"Hey you guys have to hurry up tonight I have to leave soon" said Ishmel

"Ok" said Michael and Emily

They then both looked at Ishmel

"Ok 5 minutes Ill be back" said Ishmel walking away.

"I missed you, I was in this white room and this jacket that help my arms" just then Michael leaned in and started to kiss her on the lips. Emily never kissed anyone before except Michael but only on the cheek and forehead. Michael then started to slips his tongue into her mouth. Emily didn't know what to do she was nervous but felt safe with Michael, she then started to touch her tongue with his, He then started to play with her hair,

"COUGH COUGH" said a voice Emily opened her eyes and turned her head and saw Ishmel

"Dont mean to interrupt you to love birds but I have to go"

"Ok" said Emily "Goodbye Michael" she said then gave him a hug "I love you" she whispered in his ear She then left the room and walked down the hallway to hers. Ishmel opened the door and Emily walked in going under the covers dreaming about Michael


	7. Chapter 7

**REMEMBER I DONT OWN MICHAEL OR DR. LOOMIS**

Emily was in her old house, in her dads room where he lied dead. She was still wearing her hospital clothes. She walked over to wear her dad was she looked down and saw his eyes and mouth closed. She went to touch him when his mouth and eyes busted open...

"EMILY, EMILY WAKE UP STOP SCREAMING" said a voice.

Emily bolted up and saw Krystal shaking her. Emily then put her head in Krystal arms and started to cry.

"I seen him" she weaped.

"Its ok, Its just a dream. Im sorry I had to keep you in that room, you just went out of control, Did Ismel get you out?" asked Krystal?

"yup" replied Emily.

"Ok, well today you have to see Alice and go to court" said Krystal.

"Ok" replied Emily.

Emily got out of bed and grabbed the hospital clothes that Krystal was holding. They then left the room and Emily went into the bathroom. There was noone there so she went into the stall and took a shower, She then got dressed and went out to the sinks to brush her hair and teethe.

When she was spitting out tooth paste Jenna, Jesse, Britney and Andrea walked in.

"Dude, Emily you FUCKED Aerial up" laughed Jenna.

"I..I didn't mean too she started it" replied Emily washing her face.

"Well whoever started it, you won it" giggled Britney.

"Is she ok?" asked Emily.

"You broke her nose, and she got bite marks on her but besides that she ok" said Andrea.

"Whats up for you today?" asked Jesse.

"I got court, there gonna sentence me" said Emily drying her face.

"Youll probably be forced to stay here for a long time" said Jesse

"At-least you get to be with you friend" Britney.

"Yeah," said Emily smiling. "He got life?"

"Yeah, I think so" said Andrea.

"Hey I gotta go" said Emily walking by them.

"Ok good luck said" said the girls.

Emily came out of the bathroom to where Krystal was. She then took Emily's hand and started to walk down the hall. She snuck her head in a room and saw Dr.Loomis and Michael, Michael's turned his head and noticed Emily. Emily waved and Michael waved back.

At the end of the hall Alice was at the door,

"Hi Alice" said Krystal

"Hi Krystal" said Alice. She then got on her knee and said hi to Emily, Emily said Hi back. Alice then took Emily's hand and they walked out to Alice's squad car. Alice opened the passenger door for Emily then went to her side opened the door then turned the car on. Alice then started driving down the path.

"How have you been Em" asked Alice.

"I been fine, I made a new friend" smiled Emily

"Oh who" asked Alice

"Michael" replied Emily.

Alice started at Emily in a shock,

"Oh thats...nice Em" said Alice still in shock. "Well, I heard what you did to that girl Aerial"

"She started it, she hit me first" said Emily defensive.

"Well who ever started it, there gonna basically blame you because you broke her nose and bit her" said Alice. "There will be a lawyer there, just basically let him speak and dont lie tell exactly what happened no matter how painful"

"Ok" replied Emily.

When they got to the court house Emily and Alice walked toward a man,

"Hello Alice"

"Hi Mr.-Green" said Alice

"So this must be Emily," said the man

"Im your lawyer, the name is Mr. Green" said the man. Mr. Green was a tall white man with brown turning gray hair. He had a brown suit and shoes on.

"Hi" said Emily.

"Em, Im going to be sitting in the court room ok, so you will be fine just relax and tell the truth" said Alice.

"Ok" replied Emily.

The three went inside and sat on a bench, there were all sorts of pictures and documents on the walls.

Emily was wearing her blue hospital pants and shirt, they were really big on her so she had to make a knot in the waist, and had to tuck the baggy part of the legs in her shoes.

When she was sitting on the bench she turned her head and saw 2 cops bring in a man with a long black jacket.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PIGS!" yelled the man. One cop pushed the man down on the bench right across Emily. Emily looked at the man, he had dirty ripped jeans with jet black boots, and a black hoodie. He had dirty blonde hair that went to his shoulders and pale skin.

"I DIDNT EVEN FUCKING DO ANYTHING!" yelled the man

"Watch your mouth theres a kid there" said one of the officers.

"The man then looked at Emily, Emily stared back looking into his piercing blue eyes..

"Max, your court will be in a hour, Emily yours is up in 20 minutes." said a court officer.

"Are you a Smith Grove kid?" asked Max.

"How you know?" asked Emily.

"Smith Grove is the closest hospital around, anyways I was forced to wear these blue hospital clothes as well." said Max.

"I hate these, I dont even have pockets" giggled Emily.

"Yeah, when was there they would allow pockets either" said Max.

"How long ago where you there?" asked Emily

"A month ago" repield Max.

"I jut got there maybe 2 days ago" said Emily.

"What are you there for?" asked Max.

Emily got up and sat next to Max, she put her hand up to his ear and whispered "I killed daddy"

"Ohhh" said Max.

"You know, you have really pretty hair" said Emily smiling

"why thank you, if I get sent to Smith Grove maybe you can do something with it" laughed Max.

"What are you here for?" asked Emily

"Well, kid I have been homeless for awhile and with that I had to steal and rob people" said Max.

"Oh im sorry" said Emily,

"Its ok, you learn to live with it" replied Max.

"How old are you?" asked Emily

"22" replied Max

"Im 8" smiled Emily

"Oh, your a baby" laughed Max.

"No, I will be 9 in 2 days"

"Oh. well if I dont see you then Happy Birthday" smiled Max

"Thank you" said Emily, "Can I ask you something, are you a vampire?"

Max laughed "Why you think that"

"I think you would be a cool vampire" laughed Emily.

"Wow, noone ever told me that before" laughed Max.

"Well its not a insult," said Emily.

"Emily, your up" said the officer clerk

"Im scared" said Emily looking at Max starting to cry.

"Its ok, you will be fine. I doubt they will put you in jail cause your so young they might just have you stay at the hospital" said Max. "Good luck, if anyone hurts you I will suck there blood" laughed Max.

"OK" smiled Emily,

"Good luck, youll be fine" said Max

Emily then walked into the court room with Mr. Green.

Emily was called to the stands and asked a bunch of questions, a little later it was time for the sentencing.

"Emily we sentence you to you are 18 and Smith Grove and after that there will be a re-trials." said the jury.

Emily walked out the room and saw Max about to go into court

"How it work kid?" asked Max.

"It was good, I have to stay at Smith Grove till im 18" said Emily

"See I told you it would be ok" said Max.

Emily leaned in and gave Max a hug "Good Luck" she said She then walked away.

As Emily was walking outside there was all the press from the news outside asking her questions at the same time, Mr. Green pick Emily up walking her towards the squad car to where Alice was.

"Thank you" said Emily waving by to Mr. Green.

"So no jail time which is good, now the best way to not try to get life in Smith is to be relly nice and work with the doctors and staff" said Alice.

"Ok, so that means no more fights?" asked Emily

"Yup, no more fights" laughed Alice.

"Lets go get something to eat" Said Alice.

They were then at Wendy's, a little later they went to go play in the park then it was time for Emily to go back.

"I had fun today, well besides court" said Emily.

"I had fun too" smiled Alice.

"Do you think my mommy is mad at me?" asked Emily.

"No, why would you say that" asked Alice

"Because I told her I was gonna kill daddy and she said dont but I had too, he was hurting me" said Emily.

"No baby, its not your fault your a strong girl and everyone can see that, you basically did what you had to do" replied Alice.

By the time they got back everyone was in bed. Ishmel answered the door and led Emily to her room as usual.

"What did they say?" asked Ishmel

"I have to stay here till im 18, I saw Mikey only for a second though, can i just say goodnight too him?" asked Emily,\

"Yup but it had to be a hi and bye thing though only because its late and you need to sleep." said ishmel.

He led Emily to Michael's door, He opened it and Emily saw Michael sleeping. She went over to his bed and kissed his head and whispered "goodnight" in his ear. she was then led back to her room where she fell asleep...


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**SOOOOOO SORRRY FOR MY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY LONG ABSENT,**

**I DECIDED TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER, I DO WANNA FINISH THIS STORY AND I KNOW IM GONNA NEED HELP SO IF ANYONE HAS ANT IDEAS FOR HOW THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD GO PLEASE LET ME KNOW....THANKS NOW ON WITH THE STORY **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR EMILY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU!!!!" Yelled Krystal and Alice.

Emily jolted up and started to rub her eyes and let out a big yawn.

"Em, we got yo something" said Krystal giving her a Spongebob gift bag. Emily opened the bag and started pulling out markers, crayons, pens, pencils and a green pencil sharpener.

Then Alice gave her a Care Bear gift bag, she started to pull out notebooks, colored paper, sketch books, and a diary. Emily was looking at the diary which had a picture of the ninja turtles on it, she looked at it in confusing.

"This is a diary, you can keep all your secrets in here and NO ONE can read them unless they have the key to the lock" said Alice

"Thank you both" said Emily jumping out of bed and giving them both hugs.

"Now Em, you have to promise us that you will not hurt yourself or anyone else with these things, ok?" said Alice.

"I PROMISE" said Emily.

"Now its time to get washed up and begin your day" said Krystal.

After Alice and Krystal left the room, Emily took all her gifts and out it in a corner, She has always been interested in poems and stories and this would be a perfect place to write a story. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her clothes and her shower stuff, she still had to wear the hospital clothes, even on her birthday. She left the room and walked to the bathroom with Krystal.

"So, after you become a famous writer, you promise you wont forget me" laughed Krystal

Emily laughed back "Yes, I promise, I cant wait to start writing letters" she said smiling

"who are you going to write letters to?" asked Krystal

"alot of people, you, Alice and Michael" said Emily smiling.

Krystal then stopped and got on one knee looking at Emily

"Em, you have to PROMISE me, if you write letters to Michael you can not tell him you have utensils, only God knows what he will do too"

"ok, i promise"said Emily

"Ok, good" said Krystal.

She then got up and they continued to walk down the hallway. When Emily reached the bathroom she went to the shower, There was no one in the bathroom so Emily felt at peace. After her shower, she got dressed and went with Krystal to the cafe to eat her breakfast. After that she went to her art class and made a popsicle stick house for Michael. She watched as the clock ticked away, she couldn't wait for 12 noon cause thats when she would see her Mikey. As she was painting her house, she noticed Jenna, Jesse, Britney, and Andrea walked into the room, she looked up and at the same time they yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" and gave her a home made birthday card that had all sorts of glitter and color and there names signed at the bottom.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" Yelled Emily giving them each a hug.

After that a nurse was telling them that they had to leave

"BYE EM" They Yelled

"BYE GUYS" Emily yelled back

After she finished doing touches to her house, adding paper windows, a door and chimney.

when she herd _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

"Ok, Art class is over" yelled the nurse.

Emily grabbed her house and showed it too the nurse who was in the class,

"I finished my house" said Emily with a smile on her face raising it up to show the lady

"Aww Em, This is GREAT!, you did a awesome job" said the lady

"Thank you, I have to go now im gonna see Michael" said emily waving good bye

Just then the nurses face went a blank pale.....

Krystal was waiting for Emily outside the class., Emily shower her the house and she was impressed.

Emily started skipping down the hallway making her way to the cafe, she opened the door and saw Dr. Loomis and Michael at the table

Emilys mouth flew open as she ran over towards Michael

Krystal went to sit down and talked to Dr. Loomis, both of them looking at Michael and Emily.

"Mikey, Mikey I made you something" said Emily with her hands behind her back.

"Happy Birthday, Em. I made you something too"said Michael with his hands behind his back. Michael showed his hands and inside was a birthday card and a heart made of clay painted green on one side and purple on the other on a piece of string.

"I made you a necklace"said michael "I also made one for me" pulling the necklace out of his shirt matching hers "so we will always be together" said Michael smiling.

Emily was in shock, No one has ever cared about her so much, The attention she she has wanted, the love she would have killed for, she now finally has found it with Michael.

"I LOVE IT MIKEY" said Emily, smiling Michael then got off the chair and out it around her neck

"Make sure you tie it extra extra tight so it dont fall off"said Emily holding her hair up with one hand still hiding his present with the other.

"Here is your gift"said Emily. She hands out her blue house and gives it to Michael. "When we get out of here, maybe we can find a house like this too live in"said Emily.

Loomis and Krystal looked at each-other in shock.

After a few hours of talking and playing, it was time for bed, Emily and Michael hugged each-other good bye and then went there separate ways.

Krystal and Emily were walking down the hallway Emily was touching the walls, when Krystal broke the silence

"Em, you know Michael is never getting out, right?"

Emily was shocked, atleast she had a chance when she hits 18, but being stuck in here forever, is crazy

"What do you mean, he will get out, well both get out and well live happily ever after, like a Disney movie" said Emily smiling still sliding her hands against the hallway. They finally reached Emilys door

"Em, Look your young, You dont understand yet" said Krystal opening up the door.

Emilys eyes started to water up, it cant be true.

"Im sorry to hurt you Em, but Michael has a lot of problems" said Krystal closing the door watching Emily get into bed,

"Goodnight"said Emily trying to hold her tears back

"Goodnight" said Krystal.

After Krystal left, Emily couldn't do anything else but cry, she turned on her light and grabbed a black pen and a piece of lined paper, she walked over to her desk, sat down and started writing wiping away the tears from here eyes

"_Dear Michael,_

_I just found out from Krystal that you wont be getting out of this place._

_I dont understand why, I mean your so nice and innocent, why do they_

_see danger in you? man grown ups can suck..._

_Mikey, even thought we haven't known each-other long I Love You._

_I wasn't even into boys until I met you, Your my first crush and first Love_

_I WANT To be with you FOREVER_

_They keep saying im young and I dont understand but I do, I REALLY do_

_Your the color to my pictures, the cheese to my macaroni, the jelly to my peanut butter_

_I keep looking at this necklace and feel that you are apart of me, Im NEVER gonna lose_

_this, this is the BEST gift I had ever gotten. This is the BEST birthday I EVER had :)_

_I just want you to know that I will ALWAYS be here for you, No matter what_

_Love,_

_ Emily_

_xoxoxoxox"_

After she wrote her letter, she folded it into a box that looked like a pocket on a shirt and herd whistling.

"Ismal...Ismal" Emily whispered Ismal turned his head and started walking towards the door,

"HI ISMAL"said Emily with a smile

"Hey kiddo, Happy Birthday" said Ismal as he was moping the floor

"Thank you, Mikey made me this cool necklace" she said sticking the clay heart through the bars

"Oh very pretty" he said

"Can I go see him?" she asked smiling.

"Oh im sorry hun, I cant tonight, very important people are here today and I would get fired if they knew I let you see Mikey" said Ismal kindah sad.

"Oh, Its ok. can you give him this for me then?" she asked

"Of course" he said.

Emily slipped the note through the bar window, Ismal grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

"Ok, Ill give it to him right now" said Ismal "Goodnight Em"

"Night Ismal, Thank you for doing this for me" she said smiling

"No problem" he said walking away..

Emily went back to her desk and opened her diary, she decided to write bout Michael and her mom.

She was getting tired so she decided it was time to go to sleep. She locked her diary back up and turned off her light, she went back into bed and held her heart charm in her hand spinning it.

She fell asleep dreaming about Michael and the life they could and will have together......

**YAY FINALLY CHAPT 8 IS DONE!!**

**SO IM NOT SURE IF I LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND IM THINKING ABOUT JUMPING TO HER BEING 18 AND TRYING TO FINISH THIS UP.**

**SO THATS WHEN YOU R&R COME IN, **

**WHAT SHOULD I DO?**

**JUMP TO SHE IS 18 OR WAIT??**

**ALSO HELP IS NEEDED SO IF YOU WANNA SEE SOMETHING NEW PELASE PLEASE TELL ME :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK HAHAH**

**OK, so SOOOO SORRY for the long wait, i lost my notebook with the rest of this story (I swear I would loose my head if it wasn't attached) so I wanna thank ALL of you for your reviews nd such, **

**ALSO im VERY sorry for not retuning your messages, i been kind of tied of with class and such so if u ever wnatalk to me on Yahoo nd you got some ideas and such for the story hit me up**

**YAHOO- CherryBomb42089**

**THANK YOU ALL!!!!!**

"Come here girl" said a man grabbing Emily by the wrist

"No daddy, NO" she yelled pulling away from the man, she started running down a black hallway which seemed t last forever. She kept looking over her shoulder and saw the man running after her laughing with a bottle in his hand getting closer.

"NO!" Emily screamed as she bolted up. She was breathing heavy and was sweating. She looked around jumped outta bed and ran over and turned on the light. She then looked around and noticed she was still in the hospital. In a way she was relieved.

She walked back over to her bed, lied down on her side, curled in to a ball and started to cry.

"Why me" she asked whimpering "God, Why do you hate me so much?" she asked looking up to the celling with tears rolling down her cheek. She then noticed 2 folded pieces of index paper under he bed, she opend opendtot and wiped her eyes and started reading:

Dear Em,

Hey its me, Michael, like 20 mins after Ismal gave me your letter which I LOVED by the way,

His boss left, he then took me to your room but you was asleep, when his back was turned I stole 3 pens, and your index cards., Hope you aint mad. I Love You Too, and I PROMISE we will be together FOREVER! You give me a feeling, The only time I had this feeling was when my mom was alive. You dont make fun of me, you treat me like a person. Yeah, they keep telling me that were too "young" to understand too. But it doesn't matter, We will be together.

Love

Michael.

She read the letter over and over, Emily was determined to be close to Michael no matter what it took.

As she was falling asleep, it came to her "I GOT IT" she then fell asleep holding the index card Michael gave her.........

Emily woke up to Krystal singing

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy, when things are bad, Please Dont Take my sunshine away" as she was picking out Emily's clothes. Emily quickly through the index cards in her pillowcase, and got out of bed,

"Why are you such in a happy mood?" asked Emily wiping her eyes

"Well, I been asked out on a date by this guy who I have liked for a while" replied Krystal

As Krystal was telling Emily about the guy she liked, while Krystal back was turned, Emily walked over to her desk were she kept a un capped pen and quicky hid it under her folded clothes on the bed, she then grabbed her little zip lock bag which held her bathroom stuff and through it on top of the clothes.

When krystal turned around Emily was holding all of her things and was standing in front of the door

waiting to leave. Krystal walked to the door opened it and started walking down the hall.

Emily could feel the pen, she began to think of how and when it should happen, she was hoping to get it done with today, she was hoping that she would see her..

They finally reached the bathroom door and Emily walked in, and there she was standing in the mirror,

"You fucking dirtball" said Arial with a bandage on her nose and 2 black eyes "you broke my nose" she said walking towards Emily

"WHATS GOING ON OUT THERE!" said a older lady who was in the bathroom stall, which could have been Arials nurse.

Emily was no face to face with Arial,

"What you going to do no freak" she said putting her hand around Emily's throat, just then Emily dropped her stuff and took the un capped pen and stabbed it into Arials neck. Ariel stumbled back holding her bloody throat, Emily charged over and continued to stab her, Just then the older woman came out of the stall screaming and Krystal came in

"HELP" krystal yelled,

Emily was still repeatingly stabbing Ariel in the chest and face. All she kept thinking about was Michael and how the will be together forever

Just then 4 big guys grabbed Emily picking her up, she was kicking and screaming she then felt a pitch and fell asleep.............................................................................

Emily woke up the middle of the night in a weird room that was padded and noticed she was in a white jacket that wrapped the arms around her body. Her head was pounding and could still taste the blood in her mouth, She got up and peaked her head out the window that lead into the hallway and saw no one.

"Ismel...Ismel" she yelled, but nothing.

She then sat back down and thought about what she did and started to smile

"I did it....Its done" she said in a chuckle

Now her and Michael can be together forever...

She then lied back down and closed her eyes, and all she could think of was Michael, and how proud he would be of her......

**OK SO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK???**

**I tried to not rush it but i have to study, so i dont know when im going to be writing the next chapter but hopefully it will be soon, cause i think im going to do 4 or 5 chapters then end it.....**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT :)**


End file.
